


You Sound Like You Came Out of a Jane Austen Novel

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Vampire Charlie Bradbury, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is a vampire who teaches English at a local community college.  There is a certain blue eyed student that is making him uneasy.Day 30 Prompt: Mashup - Creature + College/teacher





	You Sound Like You Came Out of a Jane Austen Novel

Dean Winchester teaches English as a night class at the local community college. Dean Winchester is also a vampire.

He was turned 95 years ago on his 26th birthday and yes it was against his will. His sire didn’t even stick around long enough for Dean to fully change. It was his brother Sam that came to his aid and did research to help him cope with what he was now. Sam died 35 years ago.

After losing Sam, Dean quickly realized he had to do something to keep his humanity. Sam had been his link to the human world for so long but he was gone now. It was his only other friend, Charlie who was also a vampire, who suggested that he become a teacher. At first he had thought she was totally mental. Being that close to so many humans, he was afraid that he would lose control. 

Dean only ever fed on animals or donated blood. He had never killed anyone ever and he damn sure wasn’t going to break that. It took some time but Dean finally took Charlie’s advice. Dean is sure that without teaching he would have laid down and given up. Charlie was a good friend but Dean was jealous of her. She had found her companion in Rowena. Rowena a very old vampire, who as a human had been a witch. Dean didn’t exactly trust her but she made Charlie happy. Dean yearned for that same happiness.

It was the start of a new semester, so Dean was getting a fresh batch of students. This always made him both excited and nervous. He loved to get to know his new students but there was always the lingering fear that one of them might realize he wasn’t human.

Dean was just about to dismiss his students on the first day when a flash of blue caught his eye. There was a young man sitting in the front row whose gaze seemed to be trying to pierce through him. The guy’s eyes glowed with an unnatural light. A smirk graced the man’s handsome face. Dean felt like electricity was running through his body. He was absolutely transfixed. Then the blue eyes devil looked away and it was like the moment never happened.

As Dean walked home that night he felt like he was being followed but even with his heightened senses he could sleuth out his pursuer. When he made it to his apartment, he locked the door quickly and closed all the blinds but he could still feel eyes on him. Dean goes to the refrigerator and gets a bag of O negative and retreats into his room. He gulps it down and throws the empty bag in the trashcan by the bed. He shucks off his clothes and climbs into bed in his boxers. He pulls the covers up over his head and tries to block out the eerie hunted feeling he can’t shake.

Blue eyes is in the same seat again the following week of class. He never takes his eyes off Dean. He has this knowing look that leaves Dean so unsettled, he stumbles in a lecture that he has given fifty times before. 

That night as Dean walks home, he knows he is being followed again. He stops and waits. He hears and sees nothing. It is more of a feeling. “I know you’re there.” Dean says as he gathers his bravery.

A deep voice comes out of the darkness, “Dean Winchester.”

“Yes. You know my name. Seems a little unfair that I don’t know yours.” Dean tries to keep his voice even.

Out of the darkness steps the blue eyed student from his class. “Castiel Novak at your service.” he says with a devious smile.

“What do you want from me?” Dean says taking a step back.

Castiel keeps advancing as he says, “I want to be your companion. I have been watching you for some time.”

“That is kind of creepy you know.” Dean says taking more steps back.

Cas tilts his head sideways in a manner Dean will not admit makes him look cute. “You're alone Dean as I am alone. We were both turned by the same Sire who left us both. We could be a help to one another.”

“You know who sired us?” Dean wants to know because he wants revenge.

“Calm yourself. I took care of him. Michael is no more.” Castiel says trying to calm Dean.

Dean takes a deep breath. “I wanted him to suffer.”

“He did. I did it for us.” Castiel eyes flash blue in the dark.

“But you don’t know me.” Dean says starting to feel somewhat comfortable with Castiel.

“That we can remedy.” Castiel gives Dean a warm smile.

Dean laughs, “You’re going to have to learn modern speech. You sound like you came out of a Jane Austen novel.”

“I met her once. She was quite the character.” Castiel grins.

Dean snorts, “Alright if you say so. How about we talk before we start pledging anything to each other.”

“As you wish Dean.” Castiel smiles and follows Dean to his apartment like a lost puppy. They never spend a day apart from that day forward.


End file.
